Nagasemaï
Nagasemaï is a minor Aeldari Craftworld moving across the void of the sea of stars, reknowned for their ability to strike directly into the enemy line. Their activity remaining centered on the Trallites Sector in the Ultima Segmentum, as agreed by an ancient and secret pact with its defenders. The archives of the Ordo Xenos have shown that these Asuryanis very often help the Imperium, and do not attack it much, unlike their counterparts, at least in appearance. History Before the Fall The ancestor of the Nagasemites come from the world of Nagallera, in this time it was a paradise world in the center of the old Aeldari Empire. Once a world with a people proud and honorful, they fall into the decadence who corrupt their society. The greatest military leader and a major noble of Nagallera, Naetar Skyfinder ear the warning of the Harlequins and decides to put all his ressource with some friend and other people who wants to go far away of the Empire, and together they builds their Craftworlds and leave to wonder across the star. The Broken Wanderer Nagasemaï was one the last Craftworld to leave the Aeldari Empire, which left them fully exposed to the psychic explosion engendered by the birth of She-Who-Thirst. The appearance of the Eye of Terror inflicted significant damage to their Ship, rendering it unable to connect to the Webway, or be able to travel when they wants and where they wants. To survive, its inhabitants had to wander through the void and led many expeditions to find ressources, leading them to come into contact, sometimes violent, with the Mon'keigh and the other inferior races in order to restore their Vessels, when they come to encounters Webway Gates. Wander in the Human Era The Asuryani eventually repaired all the damage and could travel at their own convenience at the end of the 32nd millennium, after the War of the Beast. During this massive conflict, Nagasemai manipulated scattered groups of Orks before they regrouped and gained prominence, and lead them directly into the Trall Sector. The Craftworld actions allowed the Humans to destroy a great numbers of minor Ork bands. During his Wandering, Nagasemaï continued to attack various threats, but their strike are rarely against the Imperium. He even helped a few times his armed forces and even the Inquisition operation, following the visions and premonition of their Farseers and under the direction of the Royal Couple, earning them a denomination of "possible ally" by the Imperium. Despite this conciliatory attitude towards Humanity, Nagasemaï is also responsible for many conflicts between the Imperium and various foes, and not always of the Imperium benefits, and this in secrets. The Trallites Pact Sensing a terrible treat in the Trall Sector, the King of Blades at this time Aelarion Skyfinder, made the decision to send two Warosts to the Imperial Deah Worlds of Nexis and the Hive-World of Akras, two worlds places under the Adeptus Mechanicus control. The Ost on Nexis was repulsed by the Skitarii legion of Oilnia and the Trallites Hunters Astra Militarum regiments. While the one of Akras was more lucky and managed to repel a Chaotic incursion with the help of the Planetary Defense Forces. Judging that the losses on Nexis (which seemed to have no interest) were due to poor communication with humans, the High-Farseer Fallinar Soulfeather went on the capital world of Trallus Prime, before talking via a psychic illuion to the Sectoris Prime Fergar Zarkus the twelve, in front of the whole Trallites court . He explained that a great threat was going to strike them from the world of Matala before going away freely as the Trallite tradition wants, even if he can't be hurt. Concerned by this announcement to the point of having nightmares, Fergar decided to lead an expedition into the system and discovered a great force of Orks. Fallinar was waiting for him and the forces of Nagasemaï and the Trallites, fighting together they destroyed the Orks. This battle made Fergar understand that he has many enemies in common with the Asuryani, with whom he made an agreement in a total secret. These were to warn Trallus Prime of any potential future threats on his territory and, in return, the trallites would fight the enemies indicated by the Eldars provided that they were not Imperial and that the Warosts support the army. This "alliance" allowed Nagasemai to get rid of a number of threats who requires their intervention, by limiting Eldar losses. This state of affairs results in a weaker application of the Asuryani War Council judging that betraying humans in these troubled times and making enemies of them is a mistake. And so the Pact remains, only knows from the hightest authority of Trallus, and the Asuryanis makes sure it remains so, making secretly dissapear any toublemaker. The era of the Dathedian As the Great Rift appeared, Nagasemai had no other choice to survive than to fight more actively with and without the humans, especially against the Necrons awakening on Nexis and the massive tides of Tyranids creature. As destiny fights and puts down their dreams of rebirth, Nagasemai sees the Ynnari as new hope for their race. The Craftworld thus supports the cause of Yvraine, but nevertheless keeps its distances, still uncertain of the prophecies of the Emissary of Ynnead. Notable events * Sarbédia Crusade ???M42: The Farseers of Nagasemaï sense the presence of a powerful artefact in the Sarbédia Sector and decide to send troops for recover him, before the forces of the Crusade allied with a group of Ynnaris. They manages to push several Trallites forces into the crusade as well. Society Symbolism of the World rune The rune of Nagasemai means "those carried by the tides". More precisely, this can be translated as the inevitability and brutality of fates, which it is vain to fight. It is better to cross times by adapting to them and following the sense of the tides, and preparing to face all the dangers that she brings. Mentality of the inhabitants These inhabitants pay great attention to the control of their emotions and think that they must be controlled by scrupulously following the Path of the Asuryani. They let themselves be guided in the choice of their life ways by their dreams and aspirations of the moment. For the Asuryani of Nagasemaï, finding themselves trapped on a Path is considered as a great tragedy, but necessary. This means that the person is trapped in his desires, unable to adapt to the vagaries of fate. However, his expertise in his specific Path will allow the Craftworlds to benefit from the developed talents of the individual trapped. The Major Houses The people of Nagasemai being among the last that's left their Empire, have kept a very similar mode of functioning although rid of these main defaults, the society is centered around Major and Minor Houses. Although each of the Major Houses could be related to the former Terrane or Commorrite nobility due to their status and influence within Nagasemaï, it is not the cases at the only really notable difference between the Major and Minor Houses being that the Major have the right and the duty to having a representative and a Voice to the Great Council. The position of the Houses is only awarded by the royal couple after an action promoting it, or according to their whims. If the King and the Queen names them, they can just as well retake this title after a dishonorable action, however the tradition requires that those a tenth of all the Houses of the ship carry this title of Major at every moment. All in the Craftworlds are perfectly aware that a blind greed for power is the first step towards decadence, has they can see the depravations of thei cousin of the Dark City. With the system of promotion and this state of mind the conspiracies and treason are very rare amongs them, and are considered unworthy and dishonorable. Notable Houses In the course of their history, many houses have been made and destroyed by the vagaries of fate, but many have left their mark in Nagasemaï, among them may have noted: * House Skyfinder: Is the ruling house of Nagasemaï, founded in the early hours of the Craftworld by Naetar Skyfinder the first of the Kings who assumed the burdens of the commandments while they were in great perils, it was them who established the traditions and the lifestyle still in force, including the acceptation of the Path system of the Phoenix Lord Asurmen. And even today it is their names that is worn by the royal couple in a lineage never interrupted in ten thousands years. * House Soulfeather: During one of the expeditions in the realspace to find resources to repair their vessels, the expedition was assaulted by deamons of Tzeench, struggle to pushed back this , the Autarch Amariel Soulfeather and those close were taken in a powerful psychic fire sent by a Lord of Change, although they managed to escape alive thanks to the help of the Farseer. This has the secondary effect of giving to his descendants greater agility to manipulate the Warp, than their fellow people of the Craftworld, so most of the Eldar who roam the Path of the Seer on Nagasemai come from their ranks. Although they are a Major House, they do not have a Voice in the Great Council because they express themselves widely through the Farseer. * House Whitestone: The Whitestone are in love with speed and flying machine, all in their lives and privilege the Path that allow to build vehicules or to fight with them. Each of their guardians, autarch and prophets go to battle on jetbick, and many Shining Spears and Crimson Hunters come from their kin. * House Goldenmoon * House Redleaf * House Burniron: Was once one of the Major Houses of the Craftworld but under the impulse of Tyramel Burniron they all exiled themselves to become a Corsair Fleet shortly after the alliance with the humans, judging unworthy of allying with inferior creators. Then they continue to help their people with their own methods in distance The King of Blades and the Queen of Runes. Nagasemaï is led by the King of Blades and the Queen of Runes, supported in their tasks by the Great Council, made up of Autarchs, Farseer and one representatives of the Major Houses who gained the title of Voice. The oldest child of the couple takes the place of his father or his mother according to his sex at the death of the Couple in place, who will then choose his or her spouse who will have to follow the Path of the Command to become the King, or the Path of the Seer to become the Queen, if it is was not already the case. The couple is bound by a devouring passion and wherever one goes, the other will follow him and if one of them dies the other will become a spiritseer of join him in death after having a child who will take his place if they did not have one. If the kids is too yong the Great Council will makes office of Regents. Their role on the Craftworld is to arbitrate the different, negotiate with the rest of the galaxy, lead Warsost in combat, and generally ensure the proper functioning and safety of the Nagasemaï. Military Aspects Combats methods On Nagasemaï the main war strategy is the surprise and brutal attack in the middle of the ranks of the enemy, the goal being to destabilize it by penetrating these lines by air attacks and portals of the Webway, while the bulk of the Warosts benefit confusion and assault, to prevent their opponents from regrouping to counter-attack. As their philosophies are based on adaptability, each Autarch and Farseer has become a master in the art of changing the way of thinking to deal with each type of enemy. The temple of the Swopping Hawks is the second most followed Wariors Aspects after the Dire Avenger, and in general, those based on stealth and speeds are the main followed, because according to the main doctrine, even if the other Aspects are not in rest. Notables members of Nagasemaï Maenir Skyfinder the King of Blades Maenir is the current King of Blades, born second son of the former King Aelarion, he was originally not destined to take this role, and decided to follow the innumerable Path of the Artisan one by one. It was in these moments that he met the one with he will share his life, Cerinae Soulfeather, the two young Aeldaris, at first rivals, did not get bored and get married. But fate is often capricious and it was during a fight against Necrons on the dead world of Nexis that the Aelarion and his heir Seranael perished, killed by the shot of a Lord destroyer, his mother killing himself soon after. Maenir was then constrained by the weight of the tradition of becoming the new King of Blades, following the Path of Command with the Aspects of the six main Phoenix lords as well as those of the Warp Spider. All these Aspects made him a sneaky fighter able to leap out of nowhere by striking at the speed of thunder Despite the opening of the Cicatrix Maledictum and his young age for an Aeldaris, he does his best to keep his people alive, and his bravery and tactical sense are already proven contless time. Cerinae Skyfinder-Soulfeather the Queen of Runes She is the current queen of runes and the eldest daughter of Fallinar, she was propelled to the most important post of Nagasemaï by force of circumstances. Although endowed with a strong psychic potential like many members of the Soulfeather House, she followed the Path of the Artisan in the hope of becoming a great Bonesinger in the future. She met and made further acquaintance with Maenir, although not liking him at first, because of a mockery of him on one of these creation and other futility, but at the time passed they get much closer, enough to married some time later. Then came the events of Nexis and Maenir was forced to take the title of King and her would take the way of the Queen of Runes. Putting down her dreams as a Bonesinger, she had to follow the Path of the Seer to become a Farseer as the king's wives, she held her father responsible for not being able to prevent this fate and she remained cold with him during a long time, before they finished by reconciled without anyone knowing why cause this change of mind. Since, she tries as best she can to support her husband in these decisions and preserve the fate of Nagasemaï. Fallinar Soulfeather Fallinar Soulfeather is considered the most powerful and influential of Farseer of the Craftworlds. He was among others the instigator of the alliance with the Trallites. Fallinar is a clever manipulator, and passed master in the art of illusion, disguise and deception with these formidable psychic powers, being particularly able to infiltrate the human courts without their noticing his alien nature. Naetar Skyfinder, the first King Craftworlds Relics The Staff of Souleater This powerful artifact is the heirloom of House Soulfeather and is transmitted from generation to generation, it is the symbol of the headmand of the Soulfeather at the Grand Council of Nagasemaï and was given by Naetar the first king.This artifact dating from the first day of the Craftworlds has the strange ability to "absorb" the psychic powers like a sponge, allowing his holder to steal enemy spells to turn them against them, or to draw in to launch other spells. . Although its ability to absorb is not unlimited and depends on the power of the psykers handling it. Relation Allies Ennemis Feel free to add your own Quotes By Nagasemaï About Nagasemaï Feel free to add your own Gallery NG Guardians Plume.png|''Arkhel Redleaf'' Storm Guardians NG Guardian Defender.png|''Feldei Irontree'' Guardians Defender NG Fire Prism 2.png|''The Burning Diamond'' Fire Prism NG Farseer.png|''Jiramel Soulfeather'' , Farseer Naetar.png|''Naetar Skyfinder'', Wraithlord NG Windrider 4.jpg|''Waetu Whitewings'' , Windrider NG Wave Serpent.png|''The Sneaky carrier'', Wave Seprent NG Warlock.png|''Tomalak Whiterocks'' , warlock NG Spiritseer.png|''Tifrem Soulleaf'', Spiritseer NG Wraithknight.jpg|''Axenar et Ranexa'' , Wraithknight NG Autarch.png|''Feryu Skypiercer'', Autarch Nexis.jpg|Pict-File of the bAttle of Nexis against the force of Oilnia Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Craftworlds Category:Xenos Category:Sir Holswig Akzor